


Day 2 - Rescue!Pepper

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: What happens when Pepper wants a suit of her own?





	Day 2 - Rescue!Pepper

_…I think I understand why you don’t want to give up the suits…_

“Are you sure this is safe?” Pepper asked as she stood still while FRIDAY scanned her.

“Perfectly safe,” Tony reassured her. “I would never put you in harms way. Now, tell me again why you’re asking for a suit? I’ve only been asking you for years and you turned me down every single time.”

It was a fair question. Pepper never really understood the need for her own suit, but the past couple years had proven to her that maybe having a suit wouldn’t be a terrible idea. “I have my reasons,” she told him. “How much longer do I need to stand like this?”

_I’ve finished my analysis, Miss Potts. You may step down from the platform._ FRIDAY told her. 

Heading down to where Tony was sitting, she looked at the screens where all of the data from her scan was. “So, what do you do now?” 

“Well, I take all of your measurements and get the dimensions to start building your suit. Shouldn’t take me too long,” he explained, but paused to look at her. “Pep? Come on, I’ve gotta know.”

Pepper shrugged. Maybe he’d call her a hypocrite for deciding she wanted to suit, or maybe he’d think she was crazy, especially after all those years she harangued him about the suits being a distraction. “Well… after everything that’s happened the past few years, I figured maybe having one as a backup wouldn’t be such a bad idea. I don’t want anything for fighting or things like that, just to help out when necessary.”

“I’m sure I can manage that,” Tony smiled and showed her the design of what he had been thinking. Even though she had told him ’no' plenty of times, he still had some designs saved. “There, a maroon and silver, non-combative suit, what do you think?”

Pepper looked at the design and grinned. “It’s perfect.” 

* * *

“Oh god, I’m flying… Tony, what do I do?” Pepper was unsteady as she lifted into the air. She had only been in a suit once, and even then it wasn’t easy. Right now, she was terrified.

“First, relax… or you’ll go flying into the wall. I speak from experience,” Tony laughed. “Just keep yourself steady… balance yourself out.”

Following Tony’s advice, she took a deep breath and steadied herself out. “Oh… I think I’ve got it!” 

“Great job!” Tony laughed. He was clearly having more fun with this than she was. “Now, want to actually get out of the workshop and try?”

“You mean I can’t just stay here?” Pepper asked, it was much more comfortable inside than it would be outside. Luckily they were pretty far removed from where people could actually see her inside a suit.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Nothing crazy, just a few flight tips. That’s all,” Tony said, taking her hand. “Follow me. Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow. Do you trust me?”

Taking his hand, she looked at him. “Always,"

* * *

 "Tony, please tell me you’re not on that ship… I swear to god, Tony. Come back… come back…”

_Transmission lost. I’m sorry Miss Potts._

Pepper watched the news in horror. She had been enjoying a nice walk in the park with Tony when that strange man had stopped them and requested Tony’s help… and now he was in a space ship headed who knows where. 

“FRIDAY, power up 18A…” Pepper headed down to Tony’s workshop.

_But Miss Potts, 18A is a non-combative, Rescue operational suit. You specifically requested…_

“I know what I requested, but Tony needs my help.” Pepper was getting into the under-suit. “The world doesn’t know what it’s up against. We need Rescue.”

_Powering up suit 18A…_

Pepper stepped into the suit, taking a deep breath when the helmet closed.

_Rescue online and ready. Where to Miss Potts?_

“Whoever needs help,” Pepper said. “Let’s go.”

_Fin._


End file.
